


Im Never Letting You Go

by Roxyscool101



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Carmen and ACME kinda work together, F/F, Going to add more tags as I go, Major Character Injury, Museum heist gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxyscool101/pseuds/Roxyscool101
Summary: V.I.L.E goes on a shopping spree, Carmen asks help from Julia/ ACME. Everything seems to be going well until Carmen notices something is wrong
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to writing a story with chapters. Comments and likes are always welcomed! Enjoy!

“Red, you there?” Player said through Carmen’s comm-links. 

“Yes Player, any updates?” She asked 

“Yea, I intercepted more chatter about the caper tonight” 

“What's it say?” Carmen raised an eyebrow 

“There sending in more operatives, probably meaning that they plan on stealing more that just some artwork” 

“I mean we are talking about the Swiss National Museum, it's rich in historical artifacts. But that means that we’ll need some reinforcements.” Carmen stood up from her chair, and started pacing back and forth in her room. 

“Do you have a plan?” Player asked 

“Were going to need some help from our ACME friends.” Carmen grabbed her phone, “I'm going to call Jules. I’ll fill you in later after the call.” Carmen disconnected from the line. She went into her contacts to call Julia. Her phone started ringing, she held it up to her ear waiting for her to answer. 

“Carmen? Are you alright?” Julia answered 

“Yes I’m ok,” Carmen took a deep breath “I’m going to need your help. We intercepted new chatter about the heist tonight. V.I.L.E decided to make this a group effort, giving them the advantage. How fast do you think you guys can get here?”

“We are still stationed here in Munich, I can inform Chief and be there in around two hours” she replied. 

“Great. I'll drop you the meeting coordinates. Meet me there at around 8pm. See you soon.” Carmen hung up and informed the team about her plan. All that was left was to wait for Julia and her team to get here and inform them of their plan. 

Carmen decided to take a final look through the museum to take notes of the artifacts that might be possible targets. 

~~~~

It was around 7pm, and the museum was slowly emptying. Carmen decided to arrive early at the coordinates to keep a lookout. Zack and Ivy were parked nearby ready to roll into the parking lot. It didn’t take long for ACME to show. Carmen saw two ACME cars pull up in front of her. Julia and Devineaux came out of one car, and Zari and her partner out the other. 

“Miss Sandiego”

“Agent Zari” Carmen took little time to greet the others. “Is this all of you?” she added. 

“We have more agents on their way, they will secure the whole perimeter” Julia replied 

“So what's the plan?” Devineaux asked 

“We’re still not sure of the operatives involved, but we do have some possible targets.” Carmen brought out a map of the museum interior. “When we first intercepted intel they mentioned stealing some artwork.” She pointed at an area on the map. “But now that we know that they are out to steal more. We assume they want to get some old artifacts, maybe in this area” She pointed at another location on the map. “But we can not say for sure, we need to cover some ground-” 

She was interrupted by the sudden buzz of Zari’s phone “This is Zari” they really couldn’t hear the other end of the conversation. “Understood,” she hung up the phone. “We have to get going. One of our agents just spotted an operative enter the building.” 

They started making their way to the museum, and entered through the cafeteria area. Before they went their separate ways Carmen brought Julia to the side.

“Jules, before you go take these” Carmen got something from her pocket. “There comm-link earrings to keep in contact.” 

“Oh ok, I put them on right now” Jules took off her pearl earrings, and put the comm-links on. 

“And Jules please be careful, there's no telling which operatives are involved.” Carmen gave Julia’s hand a small squeeze. 

“Agent Argent let's move it!” yelled Agent Zari from the distance. 

“I’ll see you after” said Carmen. Julia started jogging to where the other agents were. Carmen decided to go the other way to cover more ground. She found the room she had pointed to earlier and started to secure artifacts one by one. 

“Player, what else might be on V.I.L.E’s shopping list” She asked 

“You’re clear in that room Red, there may be more two exhibits down to your right” he replied. Carmen started running towards the next exhibit. 

“Jules, how are you guys doing?” Carmen asked her through the comms.

“We're doing good so far, we have secured a couple of artworks” She responded.

Carmen arrived at the exhibit Player said a bit after, but noticed that she wasn't alone. Tigress was also there, about to secure a glass jug. 

“Well, look what the cat dragged in” Tigress said as she put the case in a duffle bag. 

“Let me guess Cleo decided to go shopping?” Carmen crossed her hands and raised a brow. 

Tigress slowly lowered the duffle bag to the ground, keeping an eye on Carmen. Tigress launched a punch towards Carmen. She dodged the punch. Carmen took the opportunity to take a cross jab to Tigress’ side. Tigress started throwing jabs and punches. Carmen decided to go more defensive and block them. Carmen saw a window to take another jab at Tigress, this time hitting her on the side of the jaw. She heard a small yelp coming from Tigress. 

“Give it up Tigress you're not going to win this one” Carmen said.

“I might not, but I'm sure the rest of the team did,” She said, still holding her jaw. “It was fun distracting you though.” Before Carmen knew it Tigress was gone.

Carmen’s head was flooded with all these thoughts, but she had to get to Julia first. “Jules, how is the extraction doing?” There was no reply “Jules?” All she heard was static over the comms. She switched lines to communicate with Player. “Player, Jules isn’t answering her comms” 

“Yea about that Red, It's been that way for a couple minutes” He said a little hesitantly.

All those thoughts started to flood Carmen’s head again. “Can you try and track the comms?”

“That's the other thing, the location that Im getting right now is at…” 

“Where Player!?” Those words were said a little more aggressive than Carmen intended. She could feel how Player winced, but she wanted to know if Julia was alright. 

“She’s at a hospital,” Player said. Carmen could feel her heart drop. She started to feel a lump at her throat. “I’ll drop you the coordinates,” Player added. Once Carmen got the coordinates she decided to walk to the hospital. 

Carmen took a deep breath, “Could you please tell Zack and Ivy that i’m going to be off the grid for a while. I want to stay by Jules’ side.” Carmen didn’t really wait for a reply. She took off her earrings and put them in her pocket. 

~~~~~

It took Carmen about 15 minutes to get to the hospital which was surrounded by ACME agents. She was so caught up with her thoughts that she bumped into a ACME agent outside the entrance. 

“Im sorry, but you can not enter the premises” 

“Please I need to see is Julia is alright” Carmen said desperately

“I’m sorry but I can't allow-” The agent was cut off by the distant voice of Chief. Which had just come out from a car.

“It’s ok you can let her in” She said while walking towards Carmen. “I will personally escort her to Agent Argents room.” Chief continued on to the entrance and nodded to Carmen to follow her. 

“Thank you” Carmen said with a small smile. Chief just nodded and continued walking. Carmen noticed that she was as worried as she was. It didn't take long enough for them to get to Julia’s room. 

“Agent Argent is in this room. I need to go check in on the other agents.” Chief said. 

Carmen hesitated to open the door, she didn’t know what to expect. She wasn’t sure in what condition she would be in. Carmen took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. The room was dimly lit. She started to hear the beeping of the heart monitor. The lump in her throat started to build up again once she saw Julia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is centered on Julia. We get to see what actually happened to the ACME Agents, and answer why they're at the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me longer than expected, but here it is. The comments that I got truly made my day! As always likes and comments are always welcomed. Enjoy!

Julia and a couple of ACME agents were on scene to the latest heist at The Residenz. They have been there for days figuring out if anything else has been stolen. There really wasn’t too much to it other than going over the protocols. That's when her phone started ringing, she looked at the contact info and realized that the number belonged to Carmen. 

“Carmen? Are you alright?” Julia said.

“Yes I’m ok,” Julia took a sigh of relief “I’m going to need your help. We intercepted new chatter about the heist tonight. V.I.L.E decided to make this a group effort, giving them the advantage. How fast do you think you guys can get here?” Carmen asked. 

“We are still stationed here in Munich, I can inform Chief and be there in around two hours”

“Great. I'll drop you the meeting coordinates. Meet me there at around 8pm. See you soon.” Carmen hung up her phone. Julia promptly got her pen out of her pocket. She clicked it and tossed it on the floor. Chief’s hologram appeared soon after. 

“Make it quick Argent” Chief answered 

“I just got new information about the heist taking place in Switzerland tonight” 

“What about it?” she asked 

“Miss Sandiego just informed that V.I.L.E is making this a group effort. She is going to need some of our help. I was going to request that some of our agents go and help her.”

“Who do you have in mind?”

“I was thinking about Devineaux, Zari, and I. And maybe a couple more for reinforcements.”

“Alright Agent Argent, I’ll arrange air travel for you guys” Chief’s hologram started to fade away from the pen. Julia retrieved the pen and went on to inform the rest of the Agents. 

It wasn’t long until they boarded the ACME issued plane. It wasn’t a long flight, it only took about an hour or so. 

~~~~

When they touched down in Zurich, Switzerland they were greeted by more ACME agents. Julia went over what Carmen had told her earlier that day with the rest of the agents. That's when she received the meeting coordinates. They started making their way towards there, in their ACME issued vehicles. It only took them about 10 minutes to get to the museum. 

They arrived at the location Carmen supplied at around 7pm. Julia noticed that Carmen was already there. Julia parked the car nearby, waiting for Agent Zari to arrive. Once she did they came out of the car. 

Carmen took little time to greet the agents. “Is this all of you?” she added. 

“We have more agents on their way, they will secure the whole perimeter” Julia replied 

“So what's the plan?” Devineaux asked 

“We’re still not sure of the operatives involved, but we do have some possible targets.” Julia saw Carmen take out a map of the museum's interior. “When we first intercepted intel they mentioned stealing some artwork.” Camren pointed at an area on the map. “But now that we know that they are out to steal more. We assume they want to get some old artifacts, maybe in this area” Carmen pointed at another location on the map. “But we can not say for sure, we need to cover some ground-” 

Carmen was cut off at the sudden buzz of Zari’s phone “This is Zari” they really couldn’t hear the other end of the conversation. “Understood,” she hung up the phone. “We have to get going. One of our agents just spotted an operative enter the building.” 

They made their way towards the entrance by crossing the small fields of grass. They decided to enter through the cafeteria. Before going their separate ways Julia was brought to the side.

“Jules, before you go take these” Julia saw Carmen get something from her pocket. “There comm-link earrings to keep in contact.” 

“Oh ok, I put them on right now” she said as she took off her pearl earrings, and put on the new earrings. 

“And Jules please be careful, there's no telling which operatives are involved.” Carmen gave Julia’s hand a small squeeze. Julia gave her a reassuring smile. 

“Agent Argent let's move it!” yelled Agent Zari from the distance. 

“I’ll see you after” said Carmen. Julia started jogging to where the other agents were.

The agents started making their way towards an art room that Carmen had pointed to earlier. They didn't know if there were any operatives in that room, so they had their gas guns drawn. 

“Were clear!” Agent Zari announced.

“Alright, let's try and secure as much as we can” Julia responded. They all started to secure as many paintings as they could, which took them a couple of minutes. 

“Jules, how are you guys doing?” Carmen asked her through the comms.

“We're doing good so far, we have secured a couple of artworks” She responded. They continued to secure the rest of the items in the room. 

Julia started to hear a rumbling noise coming down from the floor. “Do you guys hear that?” she asked.

“Hear what?” Devineaux replied

“Shh. Listen.” she pointed at the ground. They all started to notice how a floor tile started to move. 

“Were compromised! We have to go now!” Zari said. They started jogging towards the entrance of the exhibit. But they were stopped by Crackle holding his crackle rod. 

“Now where do you guys think you're going?” he said. The agents held their gas guns towards him. 

Devineaux noticed that the floor tiled was tossed to the side. El Topo and Le Chevre came out from the floor. 

“Mon Dieu! There’s three of them now!” Devineaux screamed. Julia turned around and drew the gas gun towards them alongside Devineaux. The agents were surrounded and didn’t know what to do.

The operatives started to creep in closer and closer. The agents had no other choice, but to defend themselves. 

“Not so fast!” said Le Chevre, rushing towards them. Being able to dodge the cloud of gas, and secure the gas guns. 

“Great job mi amigo!” said El Topo. The agents were left defenseless, they were surrounded with nowhere to go. The operatives started to creep in closer. El Topo started charging towards Julia and grabbed her. Julia let out a small yelp. 

“Miss Argent!” Devineaux screamed. He started to make his way towards Julia, but was tackled by Le Chevre. Making Devineaux hit the ground head first. 

“So this is the famous Jules everyone has been talking about” Crackle said walking towards Julia now. 

“You don’t get to call me that!” she said with much hostility. She started to struggle as she tried to get free. 

“Ooh a feisty one” Crackle raised her chin up with the rod. “It's better to save your energy mate. We have a lot planned for you.” He saw the terrified look on her face. He started to turn on the EMP on his rod. 

Crackle started to hear footsteps behind him. He caught a glimpse of Agent Zari before hitting her with a wave of EMP. She fell feet before reaching Julia. Again Julia was in horror. 

“We got agents down! I repeat agents down!” Zari’s partner said into his pen, but was quickly subdued by Le Chevre.

“A shame you couldn’t help your friends mate.” Crackle let out a small smile “But don’t worry about them. You won't be seeing them anymore. By the next time you wake up you’ll be at V.I.L.E’s HeadQuarters.” Julia looked at the agents a final time and lowered her head down in defeat. Crackle let out a wave at EMP towards Julia. She fell limp into El Topo’s hands. 

The operatives were quickly surrounded by a handful of ACME agents. They had no other choice, but to escape via an underground tunnel. The agents came in to find four unconscious bodies laying across the exhibit. 

“We need medical assistance ASAP!” said an Agent. “Someone contact Chief!” they added. 

The Agents started checking for their pulses. They propped the agents on stretchers that were brought in. They started to carry them to the ACME issued cars. The agents were promptly taken to the nearest hospital for proper care.


End file.
